


Prison Fantasy

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [60]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/F, F/M, Multi, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House + Fantasies = well, you get the idea. Post-S4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Every now and then, a certain fantasy enters his head and he allows himself a few moments indulgence. Why wouldn't he – it's one of his favorites.

 _He's the guard in a women's prison and he's found two of his charges misbehaving. He warns them that he'll be back after lights-out to punish them for their inappropriate behavior. To him, they don't look particularly frightened by his threat, but he's sure they'll be trembling later._

After lights-out, he leads them down a dark corridor to a room that can only be described as a 'dungeon'. He grins wickedly at their gasps of horror and shock, reveling in their trepidation. He says nothing until he's pushed the heavy door closed.

"All right, ladies, you behaved badly this afternoon and now you must be punished." He watches the two cling to one another, almost cowering in fear. He's sure he heard one of them whisper 'he's going to rape us'. It almost makes him laugh. "Ladies, relax, I am not going to rape you."

They don't look convinced. It doesn't matter. He knows what he has in mind. And it has nothing to do with rape. He had been watching these cell mates and knew they had 'experimented' with each other. He wants them to explore that further. For him.

"You ladies are going to entertain me," he tells them. Watching their reactions for a moment, he clarifies, "With each other."

This time they gape at him as though he's grown a second head. However, their attempts at defiance fall on deaf ears. He taps his club against the wall and informs them he is aware that they've been wanting to be lovers, that he plans to facilitate their affair – as long as he gets to watch.

Reluctantly, they begin to kiss, then to grope one another. He leans against the wall to watch. One blond, one brunette, stripping off each other's clothes, touching each other's breasts. He's getting hard just from that much.

In the fantasy, he never gives them names, but the faces assigned to the bodies were Stacy (always Stacy) and either Cameron, Cuddy or Carmen Electra. Tonight, the faces are Stacy and Cameron.

 _"That's good ladies. Keep doing that," he said, letting his hand venture downward to rub at his burgeoning erection._

The brunette - with Stacy's face - the more aggressive of the two, presses the blond against the wall and drags her tongue across the woman's throat while her hand dives into the nest of cropped curls between the woman's legs. The blond - who looks like Cameron - moans at the attention and pushes on the brunette's shoulders like she's trying to get away.

Tonight's fantasy session is suddenly different than usual as he finds himself actually attributing names to the people in his mental movie. It's not a problem, he just thinks it's odd that his fantasy people suddenly have names. Not when he addresses them, just in his mental narrative.

 _Stacy, still moving down Cameron's torso, stops to taste the slender woman's small breasts, curls her tongue around a nipple and her fingers around the soft flesh. Cameron is trying to make Stacy stop, obviously ashamed of being naked in front of the guard or ashamed of reacting to the touch of another woman in front of an audience._

He nods to the women. "Don't be nervous. I'm not judging on technique, just results." He waves a hand at them. "Get into it. Do it right, or I'll make you keep going until you get it right."

Still looking nervous, Cameron pushes her hands into Stacy's hair and lets her own head fall back against the wall as Stacy's fingers pressed tighter against her.

Abruptly, the scene shifts and Cameron is laying on a bunk, her arms cuffed to what appears to be the bars of a cell door. Stacy is knelt over her face, back arched in erotic pleasure while Cameron works her with her tongue. He leans against the wall, watching the scene, rubbing at his crotch and appreciating the view.

It's not enough. He snaps his fingers and the scene changes again. This time Cameron is, again, cuffed to the cell door, but she's bent forward, legs spread, ass peppered with red welts from where Stacy's been swatting her with a crop. Much better. He steps forward to lean against the cell door and watch the continued spanking.

Curious, he tilts his head when Cameron begins to shake and shiver and moan. Between slaps to her ass, he hears a low 'humming' sound and it makes him smile. "Very nice touch, ladies. Do keep it up. I am pleased so far," he tells them.

Stacy looks up at him with a wicked glint in her eye, then glances to Cameron and back to him as though indicating an idea. One corner of his mouth bends up in a playful smirk. Whatever she was thinking must have made the transition from her brain to his. He unfastens his trousers and steps directly in front of the cell where Cameron's head is positioned. No prompting from him, no words, she just opens her mouth and takes his cock between her lips. He groans low in his throat. "Good. Good girl. Just like that," he mutters and sifts his fingers in her hair.

He's getting a good rhythm going, matching the strikes of Stacy's crop on Cameron's ass and the stroking of her fingers in Cameron's pussy when...

"House?!" startles him from his semi-conscious state of fantasy.

He grumbles something no one's ears should ever hear and glares at whomever it is interrupting his personal time. Fuck – it's Cuddy. "Just resting my eyes," he mumbles, rubbing at said rested eyes.

"You're supposed to be seeing _patients_ , not the backs of your eyelids," she growls and it's a lot less sexy than his fantasies have made it out to be.

"You never let me have any fun," he groans and rolls himself off the exam table where he'd been happily napping.

Hands on her hips, stern look on her face, she replies, "You're right, I don't. And now, for the next three hours, this clinic is your prison and I'm the warden." Her high heeled shoes click loudly on the tile floor as she exits the room, satisfied she had gotten what she wanted.

House groans again and leans out the door to say something, but opts for snatching the next file in the stack and calling the patient.


End file.
